Underneath it All
by Franciu
Summary: Edward is undercover with Mustang's Eastern squad... in an all girl's school that is. How do they not kill each other, and why is Mustang looking at Ed when dressed like a girl like he's something to eat? My summaries suck really bad, so sorry;-; Eventually RoyEd, so don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N I am known for shirt chapters when writing, but I promise to bring longer chapters from now on! This was just a prologue written while bored in school. I am starting to write the first real chapter now though! I hope to update regularly, although my muse has a lot of breakdowns... Well, enjoy.**

**Do you ****_think_**** I own Fullmetal Alchemist? No? Well you're correct!;-;**

* * *

"Colonel?" A soft, yet stiff voice that was unmistakably Riza Hawkeye's called, in front of Mustang's desk. Said man looked into her practiced cold gaze as she held some files in her hand. The were hugged tightly to her chest with her left hand, while the right was on her forehead in a salute that she always gave him.

Mustang waved her hand down. The sight of the files made Mustang groan. He hated working on files. All he had to do was sign papers because he never really read through anything. "Yes Lieutenant?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew what she wanted. It was, needless to say, torture being in the military at times.

"The Fuhrer needs you to go through these as soon as possible. This is information on a mission that he said was of high priority," Hawkeye told him.

Roy snatched the first file and paled as he skimmed through the basic instructions for the mission. Why did this have to be for his team? Did Bradley hate him or something? "Would you please go get Edward?" he asked, still staring at the words on the paper. "And make you lock the door after you get him in here. I don't want him to create a big scene over this..."

Hawkeye was about to do as she was told, when Edward barged into the office on his own. She quickly moved behind him, and soundlessly locked the door. "Hey Colonel Bastard! What're you doin?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Mustang sighed inwardly. He hated his life so much right now. "Please sit down Fullmetal. I'm rather glad for once that you decided to grace us with your presence. I need to discuss something with you."

Edward visibly stiffened. "Yeah?" he asked.

"There seems to be an undercover mission that you will be an important asset for... but you will not like your role," Mustang said slowly, he hid a gloved hand of his under the table in case the situation called for it. The raven slowly handed the blond sitting in front of him the file he had just gotten done looking at.

Edward grabbed it, and started reading quickly. He growl rose from his throat when he reached the end. "I refuse to do this!" he snapped, glaring at Mustang. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THIS!?"

Mustang tried to keep calm. "The Fuhrer himself gave the mission. It is high priority at the moment."

"High priority my ass. Find someone else to do it!" Edward growled. "I'm not going to dress up a some _girl _because of a shitty mission!"

"Look, do you really think I want to be a teacher? I can't stand teenagers, let alone teenage girls!" Mustang snapped back. "Do as your told!"

Edward slammed his right fist on the table before storming out of the room, going for kicking the Colonel's door down. Mustang let his head fall for the table. This was going to be fun. "Well, that went well sir," Hawkeye said from behind him.

* * *

**I won't beg, but reviews do make my day!^^**

**-Chocobo**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N** I have a question for anybody who's following and/or reading this. Would you rather have fast, short updates, or once or twice every week (hopefully) long/longer chapters? Because I usually write in class or when bored at home, and by the end of the week, I bet I could type up longer than normal things. Your thoughts on this?**

**Oh, and all the deaths/incidents that happen in the series and books that involve tragic events with the characters? I am not adding them in here. *Holds onto sanity* Sshh**

**Disclaimer: I-I *hic* Don't own *hic* it!**

* * *

A week had passed since the encounter in the office, and Edward could be found lying on his bed, face into a pilled as he ranted about how he shouldn't have been where he was. He was sitting alone in a dorm room. He was 'lucky' because they were just starting the school year when the military put him in. And the squad was put into their positions too. Fuery was a Language Arts teacher, Havoc a gym teacher, Breda and Fallman and Breda each had half a day in government, while Mustang was a math teacher. Riza and Rebecca were new security guards for the school, leaving no one else to need a position.

"Damn sexist all-girls school," Edward mumbled into his pillow. "They have to be the most stupid thing ever, separating girls and boys in school sue to fucking gender. Discrimination I say!" He didn't really care what he said at the moment, his roommate wouldn't be joining him until after school the next day, so no one would be hearing his words unless they were trying to. "My throat will be scarred from me talking like a girl for this stretch of time. Why the fuck did it have to be me!?" He then started wondering why people didn't recognize him and Roy...

* * *

Edward stood at the door to the school entrance in clothes that were rather uncomfortable for him. It exposed his automail, and the only thing to reassure him about that was the fact that he didn't seem to be the only person with it. They were in a rather large town in the east, so he could guess it was from the Ishbalan massacre. It was a dry, hot day due to the city being extremely close to the desert, and Edward didn't like it one bit.

Edward slowly walked in, and was checked over by a random security guard. He was rather glad that it wasn't Rebecca or Hawkeye doing it at the time though, because he felt vulnerable sometimes when he had to walk around with his automail showing. And he was especially glad that Mustang wasn't there. Ed was in a black _mini_skirt with a white button up short sleeve shirt, and small school crest in the upper right hand portion on his chest. Edward had to wear his hair down to make him look more like the girl he was supposed to be playing as. If Mustang were to see him like that, he would die on the spot.

He quickly made his way to his first class, English, and he was unaware of the fact that he was placed in Fuery's class. He was also unaware that Havoc was a gym teacher, and that Breda and Fallman were teaching government. The only thing he knew was that Rebecca and Hawkeye had taken security. He was purposely placed in the classes where the squad members were in, and he was going to find out soon. The only good class he got to take was alchemy, but he was ordered to not show off too much, and, Edward quoted Mustang, "I swear to whatever god is out there, if you don't use a transmutation circle, I will make sure you won't have children in all your days of life, along with somehow transmuting your body in a way that will make you _shrink _and never grow taller!"

When Edward entered the class, he noticed that not even the teacher was there, and took a seat in the back left-hand corner of the room. He plopped his single notebook down on the desk, and took a pencil out from his pocket, putting it right next to notebook. Under the desk, his right hand started scratching a complex transmutation circle on the underside of the wooden surface, just for the fun of it all. The classroom was dull, as he had expected it to be, but that was really all he thought about the simple room.

Students started making their way into the classroom, and, after about thirteen were seated, in came Fuery. Edward payed no attention to him, and continued on the circle under his desk, using his flesh hand to feel where everything was. After ten more kids walked in, Ed was finished, and ran his left hand across the markings, satisfied with his blind work.

When he pulled his right hand up, only a few kids stared at the metal prosthetic, while others ignored it. He looked around, and guess at least a quarter of the glass bore them, so he wasn't worried. Then ,his eyes found where Fuery sat, talking with Mustang. Both were in seemingly regular clothes instead of uniform, and girls were obviously eyeing the latter. Wait... Edward paled. What were they doing there? He shrunk back in his desk, and hoped that he wouldn't be noticed, except for when attendance would take place.

* * *

The bell rang, signally the end of first period, and Edward rushed out of the classroom. His next class would be the one on alchemy, and that relieved him a little bit, but not much. Mustang was there, Fuery was teaching. He tried not think about where Mustang would be put. Would he be the alchemy teacher? The man was pretty skilled with his flame alchemy, so it wouldn't surprise Edward of he was found there, in front of the desk being stared at by the girls in the class.

After dropping his stuff off in a locker, Edward took a small notepad and his pencil into the classroom, even though it would most likely not be used at all. He was relieved to see that a complete stranger sat behind the teacher's desk. A girl with hair as dark as Mustang say there, her ice blue eyes watching as the kids made their way into her room.

The girl pointed to Edward when he walked in, and he was confused as tom why she would want him. he slowly walked over to the desk. "Yes?" he asked, in a surprisingly trained girls' voice.

"Why do you only have a notepad?" the teacher asked.

Shit. "I... I like to use them when studying alchemy ma'am," Edward said after a moment, hoping that the teacher would take the excuse.

"Very well, sit down, front of the classroom so I can make sure you're writing," she said, waving to the desk in the front row, right next to the door.

Edward nodded, and sat where he was told, placing his items on the desk. He was more careful than in his last class, because the notebook contained his actual notes from various other things that he had written down while researching the Philosopher's Stone and things like that. His right hand moved the bottom side of the wood surface again, and started scratching, only making a simpler design than in the other classroom.

When the second bell rang, the teacher wasted no time in getting things started. "I'm Ms. Anselmi," she introduced herself from a sitting position on top of her desk. "And I have high expectation from you students who want to learn alchemy. My rule are strict, and you may find yourself wishing to drop-out of the class." _Not as strict at Teacher_, Ed though to himself. "I will not feel offended if some people disappear from this class during the year. Now, enough with that, how many of you can already use alchemy?"

Ed shot his left hand up, and his right was still working under the table. Only four other people raised their hand, and Edward inwardly groaned. That meant that they would have to start with the basics: the laws of alchemy, rules, why not to use human transmutation (Ed wasn't looking forward to that long lecture), what alchemy was, ect. What she did next surprised him though. She waved the five of them up. "I want to see what you can do."

The first person drew a simple transmutation circle on piece of paper, and stole two pencils. With a smack of his hands on the table and a small flash, a small brown bird sat on the table. It reminded Ed of when Al and him were just starting alchemy, and guessed that she was about as experienced as they were when they made that sort of thing, which wasn't very much.

The next two girls did the same type of thing, while the forth girl had better results. Her circle wasn't as plain, and had a little more meaning to it. She seemed to have material on her, and she placed a lot of black fabric the paper. After her transmutation was complete, a black cat figure was there, sitting there, its lifeless tail standing stiff and high in the air. If it had eye color, the cat would have looked real with the design that was on it. All the kids in the desk made noises of wonder, while the three standing to her right scoffed at the creation.

Ed, though, was not about to be out done by some amateurs. he took a piece of chalk out of his pocket (Al had given it to him before he left just for this kind of thing) and started drawing a larger and more complex circle on the ground, but not too much so as to rise suspicion on his abilities and knowledge. He gently put his hands on the floor, and a blue light glowed for a minute. When the glow subsided, he stepped back and proudly look at his life-size wooden sculpture of his mother as she would have smiled when Ed and Al would show her one of their creations.

All the kids stared at it in awe, a few had their moths open in shock, while the teacher looked at Edward with great approval.

* * *

Outside the room however, Roy watched through a crack in the door. Edward's slightly sorrowful expression didn't escape his gaze as he watched to make sure that he didn't do something stupid. Mustang was now determined to find out why it was there, and who the sculpture was of.

* * *

**A/N More to come next time. I know that this was most likely boring, but it will get out of this boring stage soon enough, I promise. Please tell me what your thoughts on this chapter are, and/or what you think if what I asked above.**

**-Chocobo**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm on a role right now aren't I? This story has given me the writers bug I think^^**

**Disclaimer: Hirmou won't give it to me ; - ;**

* * *

After Ed had fixed the floor, the rest of the class period was spent on the basics. The teacher allowed Ed to stare off while she talked about it, saying that he didn't need to listen seeing he already knew what she was saying. Then came a soon to be dreaded class, government, where Vito Falman would be his teacher.

And this class, Edward was late for. He couldn't find the classroom! He rushed through the hallway where few kids still stood at their lockers as the bell rang. He was frantically looking for the classroom. When he found it, about a minute had passed since the bell rang, and he stood in the doorway with a flustered face, cheeks slightly red from the running. On top of that, the glare Falman gave him almost made him want to order the man around considering he had the authority over him to do so.

"And where have you been Alexander Caddavers?" Falman asked coldly, causing Ed to shrink.

"Eh... sorry, I got lost," Ed mumbled, walking into the classroom, and taking a seat in the closest desk he could find. He lightly tapped his fingers as he had a stare-down with the teacher of the class, before the man got a clear message of, "Stop it or I will say something when this mission is off that will have you wishing you were never born."

"Don't be late again," Falman told him, before standing up, revealing his blue uniform. Edward rolled his eyes at the fact that he was still wearing the thing. He had the freedom to do so, but he didn't have to be in disguise because it was a government class, so the man kept the uniform on.

"I know, I know," Edward told him as he plopped his stuff onto the desk. After that, the class was more than boring from the fact that it was lead by the stiff man.

Ed never thought he would ever be glad math ever existed. He hated it, because it was easy. Easy was bring in his eyes. What wasn't boring in his eyes was wanting to run away screaming when he saw Mustang as the teacher for it. Edward quickly grabbed the seat closest to the man so that he could hopefully show a kind gesture at saving the man from being eye-raped from a girl only a few feet away. Of course it was still going to happen, but form greater distances.

Apparently, some kids didn't think that was case for Edward sitting there, and looked at him with jealousy when the passed to go to their own desks. One had the guts to actually go up to him and talk to him. "He'll never like you. You're not pretty enough, and _two_ pieces of automail? Ridiculous for you to think you have a chance," she whispered in Ed's ear. _I have a better chance than you_, Ed thought to himself. He knew Mustang hated teenage girls with a passion.

* * *

Mustang watched as a girl whispered to Ed from behind, and wondered what the girl was talking about. When she walked away with a proud grin, he looked to Edward's reaction. The kid's face showed pure disgust, and Mustang realized what the talking was about and grinned to himself. The petty girl was jealous of Edward! Mustang shook his head at the ridiculousness of that.

Soon, the bell rang, signally the class's start, and Roy stood up with a small smile. He waited for a moment until some girls stopped giggling before introducing his fake person. "I'm Mr. Fan (That is Xingese, and the last name of one of Lin Yao's bodyguards, Lan Fan, but I wanted him to have a Xingese name and couldn't think of anything. And they don't exist in this story, so it doesn't matter^^. . . He is keeping his first name though. . .)," he said with the same small smile on his face, making some more girls giggle. "I will do my best to help you pass this class, but if I see you falling behind because you are not paying attention, there will be punishments."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ed rolling eyes, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to the boy and stare longer than they should of. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he snapped his gaze back to the whole of the classroom. It didn't seem that anyone noticed, which relieved the man greatly.

One of the girls raised her hand slowly, her face red. "Yes?" Mustang asked.

"Um... Wh-What if we are falling behind b-because we don't understand?" she asked silently, her face only growing redder.

That caught Mustang off guard slightly. He hadn't been asked that one yet. "I will do what it takes to help you," he told the girl after a small moment of thought. He saw the girl put her head down, and watched as her brown hair fell in front of her face.

"Is there anything else?" Mustang asked after four minutes of silence had passed. This time Ed raised his hand. "Yes Alex?"

"What if we already know everything your teaching, and decide to not pay attention?" Edward asked in a bored tone.

Another question to catch him off guard. He should have expected something like this to come from the prodigy. "I will talk with you about that after class if you must know," he responded, and saw some girls' eyes widen. Some held jealously, others held anger and frustration. Ed nodded his head, and turned back to a small notepad he had in front of him.

After a few more expected questions, Mustang handed out a small packet with questions going harder as they went up. One-hundred questions for each student for him to gauge where they were at. Most of the class finished quickly, while Ed had fallen asleep on top of him. Mustang sighed, and walked over to the boy. He was about to make some snotty remark when he remembered he couldn't do that in a class full of students. That would be very suspicious, and could get him in trouble.

"Alex," Mustang said softly, poking Edward's shoulder. In return, he got a small swat at the hand and a mumbled insult. Why did the kid have to be so stubborn. Alex," he said, louder and more sternly, shaking the desk a little. Some kids watched in amusement at the struggle.

"I'm sleeping Colonel Bastard," Roy made out of Edward's groan, his head just moving to a different position.

Mustang frowned. He couldn't let Edward ruin their cover just because he was tired. "Alex!" he snapped, lightly whacking the kid's head. "Watch your mouth and get up!"

Edward seemed to realize where he was at that, and shot up. When he saw Mustang, he shook his head slowly. "I am so sorry," he said quickly. "I-I didn't mean to do that. Here ya go!" he told the raven haired man in front of him, handing the man his papers.

"Try to refrain from sleeping in class," Mustang said sternly, and flipped through the pages to make sure all the problems were correct. He sighed when he saw on every page something was drawn on. "And not drawing on the papers! I have to correct this by hand now!" Of course, he wouldn't though. He already knew Ed had a perfect score, but the other kids did not need to know that. They were actually laughing at the sight, probably thinking that Roy was actually upset with Ed.

"Sorry sir," Edward mumbled, trying to force his face into a blush.

* * *

Edward was glad when fourth period ended, because he now got to go to lunch. He was hungry, and was sad when he got into the lunch line. This was going to be a small school lunch with little meat. Nothing like what he was used to eating. He sat down alone at a table with what he considered a small, horrible lunch, even though he had the most on his tray than anyone else in the room. He picked a noodle up, looking at it sadly.

He was surprised to see Mustang walk into the room. Didn't this school have a teacher's lounge for him to go to? And then followed. . . Shit. . . Havoc followed behind with his usual cocky smile. He, for once, didn't have a cigarette. They both seems to have their own lunch, and made a beeline to a scare Edward's table. Girls, once again, glared at Edward for having Mustang's attention.

"Hey chief," Havoc said as he sat down on his left side, while Mustang went to sit across from the blond.

Edward ignored it, and continued to stare at the noodle on his fork. He slowly put it in his mouth, when a girl walked over to his table from the lunch line. She seemed to completely ignore that fact that there were teachers that, and planted herself on Ed's right with a shy smile. Mustang, holding a sandwich, dropped his lunch on the table, gaping at the girl who faced Ed.

"Um. . . hi," she said softly, looking at Edward, who had an expression pretty close to Mustang's.

"Hi?" Edward said suspiciously. What did this girl want from him? No one had been friendly to him that day, no one at all.

"I-I'm Jennifer," the blond girl said, looking up at Edward.

"Uh. . . I'm Alex. . ." Edward said still confused. Havoc trying to hold back a laugh was not helping his situation.

Jennifer nodded. "I know. I'm supposed to be your roommate in the dorms," she told Edward, her confidence obviously starting to grow. "I wanted to tell you that and, well, make sure you weren't one of the jerks here."

Ed shrugged. "Don't think I am, although I can have a short temper," he told her, watching as Mustang rolled his eye, and started eating again. Havoc was still staring at Edward in shock.

Jennifer nodded. "Good. You new here?" she asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. My family couldn't afford too much, but they wanted to make sure I got a good education, so they sent me here with some of the last of their money. My younger brother stayed behind with them though. They live in East City."

Jennifer started eating her small lunch. "Same here, only I don't have any siblings."

* * *

About halfway through lunch, Mustang decided he wanted to make himself known. "Alex, the reason I'm here is to discuss your behavior in class," he said, cutting off something Edward was saying, making the blond turn to face him.

"Eh. . . About that, I was really tired, so sorry. And I am also sorry for drawing on the paper, but I got bored. . ." Edward trailed off.

"What was he drawing?" Havoc whispered in Mustang's ear.

"Nothing of importance," Mustang muttered to the man, and turned back to Ed. "I expect to see you after school. I want to discuss what you were drawing privately," Mustang told him, before standing up and making his leave. Roy had looked carefully at what was drawn on the papers. Some things were simple transmutation circles, others more complex, but what had him horrified was the small human transmutation circle sketched next to a drawing of the woman that he saw the wooden sculpture of. Mustang had also discovered one of the circles that were drawn on the paper craved under the desk.

* * *

**A/N More to come I hope. Ed has some kind of problem with carving things under desks, huh? I do the same thing sometimes when bored, so I made Ed have the problem that haunts me sometimes. We meet the non-assy roommate of Ed's and Mustang is staring at Ed. And why has Ed drawn the human transmutation circle on his paper? Was he just remembering it? Has he formed some plan? Was he doing it unconsciously? I. . . am still thinking about the answer to that^ ^'**

**I would like to give thanks to L'arc-En-Ciel, the band who wrote and sing the second Fullmetal Alchemist opening, Ready Steady Go. They have quite the energy I think. Listened to Ready Steady GO while I wrote this thing.**

**-Chocobo**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright everyone, I'm back. This chapter took a little longer to write due to school. But not to worry, I am still updating, see?**

**Review replies ( I'm just going to reply like this. If I have replied to your reviews... well here it is again, or just some random thing I have to say...**

**Nikkie23534: Glad you liked it *Is trying to think of more to say* Thanks for reading^^ *Slaps self for lameness***

**Bryn'ryo'ishstar: I'll make sure to make Ed more than uncomfortable, I'll make sure of that!^^**

**Guest 1: Glad you enjoyed.**

**lex(Guest): Another compliment thank you! *Gives all English teachers I've ever had cookies* They helped me in a way they have no idea.**

**Allie(Guest): Thank you too for your support! It means a lot!**

**Guest 2: xD I'm a little worried there too, but don't worry. I have this string out. It is very short, but it is the *Continues to ramble* Make sense? Didn't think so. But updates will continue even though I have only the slightest clue as to where this is going. Glad you enjoyed the story so far!**

**FullmetalFangirl13: Don't worry about the language. I am known for a very... colorful vocabulary myself. Keseseses~! And why did you flip the table with the cookies on them!? I mean, I understand because there was milk, but you didn't save the cookies!;-; And I know you weren't flaming. I do that sometimes to myself in reviews :3 Here it is though^^!**

**Disclaimer: It breaks my heart every time I have to say that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Warning: I seem to have caught the swearing bug, so there will probably be some unnecessary swearing in here. ;) It ads to character, eh?**

* * *

The time after the outburst had an awkward silence, and Ed couldn't exactly say something to Havoc in front of Jennifer. That was why he was delighted when Jennifer went to dump her and Edward's tray. Edward turned to look at Havoc out of boredom. The man was just sitting there himself. 'So Chief, what did Flamey there mean by what he said?" Havoc asked breaking the silence between them.

"None of your fucking business!" Edward snapped sharply. "He's probably pissed that he was being eye raped constantly by teenage girls anyways. He may be a womanizing bastard, but he hates the ones who are young and try and act all cute and innocent..."

Havoc chuckled. "Why would you know that, dare I ask?" the blond asked with a grin.

Edward thought for a moment. How did he know? He didn't think that the bastard had ever told him. "I don't really remember where I learned it," he said after about a minute.

"Damn, if only the man had stayed a little longer. I'm sure he would have loved to comment on your outfit right now!" Havoc said happily.

"Shut the hell up before I make Hawkeye shoot your dick off," Edward muttered, unknown to the shocked Jennifer and shocked Hawkeye behind him. Hawkeye slipped in beside Ed.

"Do spill! Who will I be shooting?" Hawkeye asked, oblivious to Jennifer as well. "Did the Colonel already piss you off-" she stopped talking as soon as she had to hold in a laugh at Ed's appearance.

Havoc's eyes widened at the sight of Hawkeye. Why was she so... happy?

"Havoc -and now you- seem to have a sudden fascination in my clothing," Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really, you guys are acting so immature!"

Turns out, Mustang was only going to the bathroom. He had come back and cautiously pushed Riza aside to sit next to Edward. "Looks like I'll be added to list," he said with a cocky grin. "And your small form only compliments you further!"

Edward knew he had to hold in his rage, but damn was it hard. He was just called SHORT! AGAIN! "I'm not short!" Edward growled.

"Of course you are! You're still as short as from the first day I found you! And then, when you got the automail, it only made your height more beautiful. you looked like you were about to piss yourself and beg for it to stop!"

Riza snickered. What? She was allowed to be happy! "With all do respect sir, I would stop aggravating the kid before an explosion appears,"

"Right, right, the temper is as short as the height," Mustang said, lightly tapping his head.

"Holy. Fuck." Jennifer said from behind them, eyes wide.

Mustang was the first to turn around, followed by Hawkeye and Edward, and Havoc just looked up. They all stared at her with equally wide eyes. "Uh... This... Um..." Mustang had nothing to say about this.

Edward just waved with a grin. "Hey!" He was in turned slapped by Riza with the hilt of her gun.

Havoc almost ran away there. How could Ed not care about what was happening right there?

"What the fuck is going on!?" Jennifer asked, the initial shock starting to wear off.

"We were having a very fun discussion about how the school uniform looks ridiculous on me," Edward said casually. He was trying to worm their way out of this. It may not be the easiest thing to do, but when Ed was determined, he usually got what he wanted.

"Yeah, I can fucking tell that..." Jennifer muttered.

"Watch your mouth!" Mustang snapped at the girl. "Or I'll give you detention.

Hawkeye snickered. "Don't listen to him. We can fill you in on what's happening if you want," she said. Because she would never give off information, everyone ( minus Jennifer) knew she was going to lie about what she had just witnessed.

Jennifer slowly sat down. "Uh... sure."

"Mr. Fan over there is close friends with Alex's father, and Mr. Fan and I go way back into childhood. We ran into the gym teacher a few years ago and because close friends," Hawkeye told Jennifer quickly. Not very god improvising, but she had hoped that the teenage girl wouldn't be one to argue with this. Turned out she wasn't, and they all spent the rest of the lunch period in silence.

* * *

Science, the horror for Edward. Almost as horrible as alchemy, or the fact that he couldn't get Roy's laughing face out of his mind. Wait, what? Edward shook his head. _Just going crazy. He was laughing at your size again, and said you looked like a girl. You need to make sure you MURDER the man!_ he told himself. But the image didn't shake. The cocky grin 'the damn bastard' gave him was there now too.

"Ms. Caddavers!" the teacher snapped at the dazing off Edward.

"Hm?" Ed asked, looking at the man who stood in front of him. He was definitely Xingese. He had black hair, and piercing onyx eyes that reminded him of none other than the damn colonel, the man he wanted to FORGET.

"Pay attention!" the man snapped, before continuing to go on with his lecture over his classroom rules. The school did have quite a few male teachers for an allgirls school. Ed's thought once again started to wander where they shouldn't be.

* * *

Edward stared at his schedule in disbelief. He was _required _to take an art class. Fuck. He did not want to take art. His mind was completely off of Mustang now. Art reminded him of what he made in the alchemy class. What he made in the class was a replica of his mother. His mother reminded him of the creature he made all those years ago... A shiver ran down the young alchemist's back. He tried to advert his thoughts away from it, he really did. But it was all in vain do to his stupid as fuck art teacher.

"We'll make sure to do a lot of projects around mother's day so you have a variety to choose from to give to your parents," the women said innocently.

_Fuck. My. Life!_ Edward yelled in his brain. He was not going through this torture. He didn't need art. He could create something easily with the clap of his hands if he really needed to. Shit. Now he was remembering how his mother loved it when Al and him would show her their alchemic successes. Not a good route to go down. _Different thought Edward, different thoughts!_ the kid tried to imprint it in his brain. There was going to be a ban over those thoughts. _Armstrong in a miniskirt, Armstrong in a miniskirt..._ A whole different kind of shiver ran down Edward's back. That worked rather well.

* * *

Gym class, a dreaded class for him to feel exposed. Even more than he already did. He moved to a more... private spot so that no one saw what really down below, and so that he didn't watch the girls strip to their undergarments. That would be weird to be caught doing. But alas, that one person had to move to him. Thankfully he was already changed, but she wasn't. And damn it, why did she have you come over with out her pants on. Why? If Ed didn't go now, there would be a major problem that he couldn't exactly hide from the public.

* * *

**A/N I couldn't think of what to write, and then it started going off course and I was all like 'Oh shit!' Anyways, I was writing this, decided to stretch, and did something to my leg. So, when I finally work up the courage to go to the hospital, I might be on here more depending on what had happened. Hope you enjoyed!^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for a wait. I got an idea, now I just need to continue to write until I can strike it. And it is thundering and snowing and all that good stuff where I am. Thunder= ;) Yes! Snow= IT IS FUCKING SPRING! WHAT THE FUCK!**

**I am changing my username to Franciu, because that's my username for quite a few websites, and what I sign things with. So it is still I, Rid3Th4tChocob0!**

**Review replies:**

**WrightingSadist: Yeah, I needed something to make it through to where I needed. I'm there now though, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**Disclaimer: Still can't call Fullmetal Alchemist mine, unfortunately.**

**Warning: This fiction is rated 'M' for a reason!**

* * *

Edward quickly turned away to hide the small blush on his face. He got up, and started to walk into the almost empty gym room. The only other person there being the gym teacher, Jean Havoc. Of course the man needed a made-up name like all the (minus Falman and Breda). He sat on the side, metal leg bent, and pulled up close to his chest. He tried to ignore Havoc's gaze. He knew the man would be interested in the automail, because it wasn't too common down in Central.

Soon enough, kids started to walk into the room. Each girl seemed to be talking to at least one person, and Ed started to feel a little left out. Thankfully, Havoc started the class. "Hello!" Havoc said with a grin on his face. "This is going to be the best gym class you will ever take, because I won't care if you start to slack off at times! I'm Mr. Stikin."

Edward tried not to laugh at the name. He knew Havoc understood what was so... intriguing about the name too. What was wrong with the second lieutenant? Edward had always knew the man was like Roy only without the girl, but really? The man just had to use an inappropriate name for this role.

Havoc motioned for everyone to get up. Once they were up, he ordered for them to start running. By the end of the hour, Ed was the only one left that didn't feel like they were going to die. He was the only one of the students with a military background after all.

* * *

Edward dreaded what was to come after school. He trudged into Mustang's classroom with a frown on his face. What was so bad about him drawing? What!?

"Glad you could make it Fullmeal," Mustang said, startling Ed, who snapped his head up.

After looking around and realizing the room was empty, Edward took a seat in the desk that he had claimed earlier that day. "What'dya what bastard?" he asked, head propped on his hands that lay flat on the wooden surface of the desk.

Mustang pulled out Ed's paper, and walked over to the man. He opened it up to the page where he found the disturbing circle earlier. "Mind explaining why this was here?" he asked solemnly. Not a trace of humor was in his face, it was only seriousness now.

Ed looked at it before his eyes widened. "I don't remember drawing that," he said after a moment. "I-It must have been me drawing from my memory!"

Mustang turned to the next page and pointed to the woman that was drawn there. "Who is this Fullmetal?" he asked. "I saw you make a sculpture in the alchemy room." Edward didn't answer. "Is this you mother?"

Edward turned his head away from the paper and nodded. "Like I said, I must've been drawing things from my memory," he mumbled. "Nothing else."

Roy closed his eyes before hugging Edward. "What memories Edward?" he asked, using Ed's name purposely to try and comfort the blonde.

Edward froze at the net, and remained still. "All of them. The last one, the first one," he said after three minutes of silence. He tried to move from the raven haired man's embrace, but found that he couldn't.

"I want to talk to you about this. Don't go to the dorms today, alright? You can come to where I'm staying," Mustang told Edward. "You just need to wait until I get some things taken care of."

"What about my roommate?" Edward asked.

"Call her. Tell her you're going home with Hawkeye," Roy ordered, taking the rest of the quiz papers in his hands.

Edward nodded, and went in search of a phone.

* * *

It was about five o'clock before Roy had finished with god knows what he had been doing. He looked up from his desk to see Edward passed out right in front of him. He smiled at the sight. Some of his golden hair had fallen onto his face, and every time he blew out either his nose or mouth, some hair would fly from his face. Mustang hated it, but he had to wake the kids up, so he walked over to him.

A nudge was given to the kid. "Wake-up Fullmetal," he said in a soft, yet loud voice. "We gotta go."

Edward grunted, and slowly started to raise his head. His eyes opened, and the golden irises looked to Roy. "What?" he asked groggily.

"We're leaving," Roy told him, picking up the discarded backpack he found on the floor. He watched as the teenager in front of him slowly stood up, cracking his neck once he was standing. He couldn't help but think that, in the clothes, Edward looked quite attractive. But he was meant to look like a girl, so it was a good thing that he did, wasn't it?

"Stop staring at me and let's go bastard!" Edward snapped.

Roy shook his head and started walking out of the room.

The walk to where Mustang was currently staying was about a five minutes from the school, but with a tired Edward, it was dragged out to about fifteen minutes. Mustang found himself sometimes pushing Edward along. he was glad he didn't send Edward to his dorm that night. He didn't want to leave the poor Jennifer girl with the pile of laziness that he towed along with him. It would be a cruel thing to do.

When they finally arrived at the hotel room he was to stay at until the end of the mission, Ed was leaning on Mustang. The raven haired man wondered why Ed was so tired. Havoc didn't run him too hard, did he? If he had, the other students in his classes would he tired as well, so that was out of the question. He would have to ask the man still when he saw him the next morning.

Mustang put Edward to bed in the small hotel bed, and sat himself in the chair in a corner, where he fell asleep watching Edward.

Mustang never thought of himself as someone who moved a lot in his sleep, let alone a sleepwalker. But when he awoke the next morning, he was proven wrong. He found Himself in the hotel bed, Edward curled up against his body. The blonde's head was in the crook of his neck, whiel the rest on his body was half on this chest, half off. Roy's own arm was found holding the blonde in place.

Mustang knew that he didn't need to start getting ready for about another hour, but decided to start then anyways. Starting early never harmed anyone. He slowly started to strip after he started a shower, trying to keep the Fullmetal Alchemist asleep in the process.

When he walked out of the bathroom with a white hotel towel around his waist, he found an awake Edward sitting on the bed, his long hair messy. "Good morning Edward," he said, looking for some clothes to wear for the day inside his current suitcase.

When he was met with silence, he turned his head to look at Edward. What he found was two golden eyes wandering his body. Mustang decided to ignore it for now, and pulled some clothes out. He pulled a shirt on before dropping the towel. He never got to putting on his bottoms before he felt small arms wrap around his chest, and a head resting on his shoulder.

Mustang turned around in the arms, and forced his amusement back as the arm lock broke. What met his eyes was a slight shock. Instead of golden eyes, he met dark, almost completely black eyes. Roy had to wonder what provoked the young man in front of him.

Before the arms could move back around him, Mustang pushed Edward back a little, and had him land on the bed behind him. Roy quickly crawled on top of the clothed blonde below him, and brought their lips together in something that wasn't close to gentle. When Mustang hand slipped to rub down Edward's chest, the blonde let out a slight moan. Mustang took the chance to slip his tongue in the blonde's mouth.

A small fight for dominance was soon one by Roy, and Edward became a little submissive. Roy quickly took off the boys shirt, which was quickly followed the skirt he still had on from the school day. He felt tit unfair that the boy below him had been fully clothed while he himself only had a shirt on. He hand stroked the growing bulge in the younger alchemist's boxers, drawing another moan form the blonde's mouth.

Mustang started to move his lips over the soft skin of Edward's neck. He made sure not to leave any marks due to the fact that the kid had school later that morning. When he reached the man's chest, he flicked his tongue over the left nipple, while his left hand when to the right side of the chest. After a few minutes of teasing the surprisingly sensitive man, his mouth started to make its way downward.

Roy was soon met with Edward's boxers, but before he could do anything, Edward tried to nudge the older man up. Mustang looked with confusion, but it was soon answered when Edward took mustang's shirt of, leaving the man naked. Edward started to look over the body, but the thoughts he had over it were soon lost as Mustang slid his boxers off, and took no time to flick his tongue over the head the blonde's length.

"Fuck!" the younger alchemist hissed as Mustang started to lick him. He squirmed under the man, but the raven's hands were placed on his hips as to prevent movement. He soon took the man into his mouth. Edward tried to buck up, but Mustang's hands held him firmly. Mustang started to move his head up and down, and didn't hesitate in taking them man into his throat.

Before Edward could come however, Mustang moved his mouth away, and started moving back up to Edward's own mouth, which he captured in a kiss once more. Mustang reached for a bottle of lotion he had seen on the small table next to the bed, and put it onto his fingers. After the cold substance was warmed up, he slid a single digit into the boy's hole. A small grunt escaped the boy at the odd feeling. After moving around a bit, Mustang soon added a second finger, which was followed by a third.

After Roy felt the young blonde was prepared, he slid his fingers out, and put lotion on his own erection. He slowly slid into the boy below him, stopping every few seconds to let his body adjust to his size. When the body relaxed, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. A low hum formed in his throat. "Damn it you're tight Edward!" he hissed, slowly moving again, trying to find the young boy's prostate.

Edward just grunted. He soon was letting out a loud moan as his prostate was hit dead on by Roy. His vision went white with pleasure, and he continued to moan as the bundle of nerves were repeatedly assaulted. Edward was close, and Mustang's hand moved down to his neglected arousel. He started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Edward soon came, closely followed by a panting Flame Alchemist.

* * *

**A/N I am not too thrilled about this chapter w Tell me what you think, I want to know!**

**-Franciu**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Last chapter was written at three in the morning, forgive me...****  
****Review Replies: **

**Guest 1- That was actually what it was you'll find out. I was bored, and when I am bored, ideas pop up. When Ideas pop up, people begin to go "What the fuck?"**

**Anovia- I know, but that happens at three in the morning when I am bored - . -**

**Disclaimer: I own Fullmetal Alchemist! *Wakes up* Fuck, I don't...**

* * *

An alarm woke Mustang up, and did his back hurt like hell. Wait... what? He had some hell of a dream, and he was worried about the content of it. He stood up, and cracked his neck. His whole body hurt from sitting in the chair like that all night. He looked over to Edward, and saw the kid sleeping like a rock on the bed. He let out a sigh, and walked over to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he new he needed to wake Edward up, so he walked over to the bed.

"Fullmetal," he said, nudging the kid's shoulder.

"Go away!" Edward hissed, turning over to face the other way. His face showed displeasure at Roy's actions, and he shoved it into a pillow.

"You need to clean yourself up if you aren't going back to the dorm for new clothes," Mustang told the stubborn blonde. "Let's go!"

Edward shook his head. "Go away bastard," he mumbled into the pillow. "I wanna sleep."

Mustang sighed. "No, let's go," he urged, pulling at Edward's feet.

Edward tried to force his way out of Mustang's grip, but failed, and was pulled off of the bed. "Ow!" he yelped as he hit the floor. "What the hell!?"

"Get up. You're on a mission if you don't remember!" Mustang snapped, a cold glare settling on Edward.

Edward thought for a second before he remembered. "Fuck, I forgot," he muttered, standing up. "Leave without me, I'll get as ready as can." Mustang nodded, and left the room swiftly. As soon as Mustang left the room, Edward sat up. He crawled on the floor, and into the bathroom so that he could get ready for the day himself.

* * *

The day was more normal than the day before, and actually went by pretty fast. Edward was glad that, because school started on a Thursday that year, that meant that it was Friday. And Friday meant that he had the weekend ahead. When the final bell rang, he sprinted out of the gym class and strait to the dorms where he was staying in.

He rushed through the door, and quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes. He was sad that he couldn't wear his usual black, leather pants with his black T-shirt and red coat, but what he wore would have to substitute. He had put on a pair of black sweat pants that fit his body perfectly, and blue tank top, and he had a black coat that looked remotely similar to his red one sitting on his bed.

He planned to go out that night to explore the city so that he wouldn't be cooped up inside the dorm all night. One Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, there was no curfew for the students, because some people had family or friends in the city and liked to stay with them on the weekends apparently. But Edward was not complaining. He was happy as could be about that rule.

Jennifer had entered the room after about five minutes, and sat her stuff next to her bed. She walked back out of her small room, and went to sit next to Edward on the couch. "You doing anything this weekend?" she asked the blonde boy.

Edward shook his head. "Nope, going to go explore the town tonight, and see if there's anything worth doing," he told her. He stood up after a moment. "In fact, I'm going to leave now so that I have enough time to see the whole thing. This town's pretty large." He pulled his black coat over hos body, and started walking towards the door. His hair still hung loosely at his back. "See ya'!"

Edward walked into the hallway of the building, and soon found himself outside. The sun still shone bright in the sky, but it was starting to show the arrival of evening. He started walking along the streets, and passed a few stores and bars along the way. The drinking age limit in Amerstris was 16 ( totally making this up, but need it for later on), so Edward made a note to visit a few while here on the mission. He continued to look around until the sky started to get dark.

He walked into a small café and sat down. It wasn't anything fancy, which Ed was grateful for. He ordered a sandwich and coffee, and quickly ate the food. He was starving from the small lunches the school served, and was thankful for more food. When his stomach made another noise, Ed decided he was going to go to one of those bars that night. He didn't know exactly what his stomach had to do with that, but he decided it didn't matter.

He paid for his food, and left for one of the bars he saw were close by. When he walked in, he didn't see Mustang and the rest of his team there on sitting at a table, talking away. He took a seat at random, and started to order beers. Nothing too strong to make him completely wasted, but he didn't want to walk away like nothing had happened that night.

A few drinks later, Edward decided he had enough, and started to walk out. He ran into Rebecca because his head was down, and walked away with a mumbled sorry. He started walking back down a street that lead to the dorms, ignoring the now black sky. He almost didn't notice he was being followed. _Almost._ He whipped around just in time to dodge a hand grasping for him. He kicked the man's shin, and ran into an alleyway (smart move idiot) that would give him a shorter route to the dorms. He was caught in the middle of it as another man appeared in front of him. "Shit!" Ed cursed, and made a spear out of the wall beside him.

* * *

"Was that Ed?" Rebecca asked, making Mustang turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked her.

"Someone ran into me. Looked like Ed," Rebecca said in confusion. Why would he be here?"

"Follow him!" Mustang ordered. Rebecca turned to the direction where Edward went, but before she could start walking, Roy shoved himself in front of her. "Come on."

It was hard to see due to the night sky above them, but the few scattered street light kept them where they needed to be. They couldn't find Ed, and had no idea to where he could have went. They passed the alley the Edward was in, currently being trying to figure out an escape route. His location was figured out when a yelp was sounded from inside the area.

Mustang whipped around to looked at where the noise came from. He slipped on his gloves which were in his pocket. What they were not aware of was Jennifer and her group of friends walking on the opposite side of the alley. They couldn't see, or hear them, so they didn't try to hold back.

By now, four more people came to Edward, and Roy started the first one on fire. The man screamed form the pain, and fell on the ground leaving the scent of charred meat. Jennifer and the other girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the flame was set, while Edward took it to his advantage. He ran at one of the men, and slammed his right arm into his face. Hawkeye and Rebecca both had their guns out, and shot at some men. Mustang took the honors of killing the last man. He set a small fire to the man, so he would die slowly.

"I could've saved my self you bastard," Edward muttered, walking towards Mustang.

The raven haired man looked up. When he saw the girls, he let out a stream of profanities, and started to drag Edward. "Let's go!" he snapped to his team. They started walking away before the group of girls could figure out who they were and question about them.

* * *

**A/N Hope this chapter was alright. . Please review!**

**-Franciu**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I am soooo sorry for the long wait. My laptop broke, and now I am using someone else's for this. I am saving up money for a new laptop right now, but I have been a bit low on money lately, so it's really hard...**

**Guest Review Response(s):**

**123: That is going to be revealed soon... I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything you recognize. Only the plot!**

* * *

Edward was unsure whether he wanted to go back to school on Monday. He stayed in his room on Sunday, not wanting to show himself after Saturday night. But when Monday came, he was forced to emerge from his hiding place. He didn't want Mustang to ask questions. He didn't even want to look at the man. He was so infuriating!

He grumbled as he quickly got dressed. Going to school meant seeing Mustang for a whole damn hour and probably seeing him at lunch. He didn't think he would be able to take it. Maybe he should make himself get sick in the middle of class. Preferably, while he was with Mustang. Throwing up on the man might be rather fun. A grin spread across his face. It would be more than fun, it would be like a year long vacation from the military!

With his spirits lifted, Edward approached from his room, and quickly went out of the dorm. As he entered the school, he didn't notice the slight skip he added to his steps, or the smirk that was placed on his face. All he noticed was where he was going ( thankfully), and what he was going to do.

As soon as he entered the English classroom, Fuery was a little worried about Edward's face. He was known to be skittish, and that smile said nothing but trouble. He truly felt sorrow for whoever had to deal with that smirk. May they make it out unharmed.

English was uneventful, and when the bell rang, Ed was once again walking with a bounce to his step. By the time he had walked into the alchemy classroom, he had noticed the smirk on his face, and it was gone. And he was glad, because Ms. Anselmi did _not _look very happy at the moment. _What stick was shoved up her ass this morning? _Edward thought to himself.

The class was pure torture! Edward didn't know how many times he was yelled at for not paying attention, and then once for almost falling asleep. He was tired damnit! It was a great relieve when the class was over, and the grin returned when he realized he had math next. "Fuck yes!" he muttered under his breath as soon as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

Roy got wary as soon as Edward entered the classroom with a grin. He saw the blonde's lips move slightly, and wondered what he was thinking. Whatever it was, it would not be good for the victim. And for some reason, Roy felt that the victim would end up being him in some way. All he could think was, _Oh shit. What's he trying to do this time?_

He slowly took attendance, trying to prolong what was going to happen. What did he do to earn this from the blonde state alchemist? What did he do? He didn't remember doing anything but giving a small lecture to the boy, so what the hell made the temperamental teen want to 'punish' someone.

As soon as Edward started walking up to Roy, he got wary, as traces of the grin were still there, but there was a whole new look on his face.

"Uh, Mr. Fan," Edward mumbled, eyes slightly widened. He got right in front of Mustang and looked up. "Can I use the ba-" he was cut off as soon as he threw up. All over Mustang. He had puke all over him. He smelled like shit now. His clothes. His clothes were fucking ruined. Why the hell did this happen.

Roy looked down at Edward with wide eyes. His face quickly turned into a scowl as he saw the amused look in the boy's eyes. "I would normally say go to the nurse's office, but I can tell that that was faked and forced. Detention tonight Miss Cadavers," he drawled, anger dripping in every word. He would pay for doing that. No one throws up on Roy Mustang. No one!

* * *

**A/N Sorry, had to cut it short there! I might be able to review tomorrow, so cross your fingers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't know what I am about to write, or how long this will be, and what it will span across, so I hope you enjoy it at least. I am just writing as I write. I had to tear myself away from playing ****Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance**** and for any Kingdom Hearts fans who read this, I think it is giving hints to ****Kingdom Hearts 3 ****(The Keyblade Wars). Is it sad that I didn't even have enough money to buy a video game, and I depended on someone buying it for me a few days ago? It might be a while until I get a new laptop . I have... moved back in with my mom and stepfather due to that... :(**

**Now that I am done ranting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. The only thing I own is the plot, sad enough.**

* * *

The day couldn't have gone by any damn _faster_. Ed was beyond pissed that his plan hadn't gone as well as he thought it would. Sure, he had made Roy smell like shit, and look equal to the smell, but that was quickly taken care of by the man. Plus, his plan was seen through, and he was to be serving detention after school. All the girls who knew of what had happened, minus Jennifer, avoided him and glared at him like he was the plague.

When the last class of the day ended, Edward was fuming. He stomped his way into Roy's classroom with a large scowl on his face. He would not make it look like this was no big deal. No, he would clearly show how mad he was at the man for giving him, the Fullmetal Alchemist, detention. As he stalked into the room, he gave Roy a muttered, "Bastard," before taking a seat in the back of the room. That was going to be his favorite spot in the classroom from now on. No trying to help with the eye-rapers.

"That kind of thing is not going to help your situation!" Roy snapped. Edward inwardly smirked. Roy was, if not as bad as his own, in a worse mood than himself. He wondered who would snap would be the one to tear the other's head off first. Would Roy 'accidentally' blow something up?

"Just being myself," Edward said, head slightly tilted up. "Or does being sex deprived harm your brain cells?"

Edward grinned at the look of pure anger that appeared on Roy's face. "If you don't clean up your attitude, you will be getting worse than this fucking ridicules detention!" the man hissed. "Wipe that smirk off of your face!"

"Oh, Roy can't handle some wee little insults now? What I said must be true!" Edward said in a coo. "Someone sexually frustrated?" Edward let out a chuckle.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "You might want to shut that mouth of yours right now!"

"Or whaaat?" Edward chirped happily. "You gonna rape me to let go of your tension? Or do ya' only go for the slutty girls in East?"

* * *

Roy was glad he didn't bring his gloves along. He had instinctually snapped his fingers in his rage, and had he been wearing his gloved, he didn't doubt the whole room would be in flames. He didn't fear for Edward's safety. He could save himself from the flames. Of course, that didn't mean the blonde didn't flinch, and Roy smirked at the flinch. Yes, it was such a beautiful flinch the boy had.

Roy grinned as he saw the flinch also. "Did you really expect me to bring my ignition gloves in a room full of girls who would just love to rummage through all of my things?" he asked. "Are you that stupid?" He smile only grew when he heard a growl come from the teenager in the room.

"I'm outta' here," Edward snapped before storming out of the room.

Roy let the child get to the door before grabbing his shirt. "No, you are _not _done here," he chirped. "I believe I am the teacher, and also your superior, so I say when you are to leave." He Roy was determined to make the best of this as he could, and when they were back in East, he would relish in punishing him even further for his behavior. How he was loving this mission. "First things first, you are going to clean all of the desks in here from all of the shit girls have done on them. Then, you can kindly clean the windows. Tell me when your done with that, and you _might _be allowed to leave!"

Edward scowled, but got to work. An hour later, Edward walked over to Roy, who was read a book. "I'm done," he hissed. "What now? You want to me to go to Ishball and take care of the rebels?"

Roy hummed for a moment before putting his book down. "I wish I could make you dress up like a pirate," he told Edward. "And walk around the school, but alas, I cannot."

"Get on with it!" Edward snapped with a frown.

"Now, now Ed, that kind of talk will do nothing for you," Roy said as he pretended to be deep in thought. He grinned, before leaning forward. "No, you can't dress up like a pirate, but you can walk out here, and past a club with my shirt on. Plenty of girls will be pissed with you for an immeasurable amount of time, and that I am okay with!" He tugged off his outer shirt ( he was wearing two) and handed it to Edward. "Put it on. It'll be large on your shrimp-like body, but that makes it even more fun."

Edward growled before grabbing the shirt, taking off his own and shoving it into his backpack, and putting Roy's on, glad that it was long sleeved. He grabbed a pair of gloves, and slipped them on before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

Edward stalked out of the room, a large frown on his face. He was absolutely livid with rage. What the fuck was Roy playing at!? What was he going to gain having him wear the blasted man's shirt around the school? And what kind of detention was that!? He had never heard of any teacher doing this as a punishment! Edward shook his head with a mumble. This _was _Roy bloody Mustang he was thinking about. The womanizer of East City. He would gain everything from this. In some way, he would gain everything, while Edward lost everything.

* * *

**A/N Could've been better... had I had more time. I have to leave in about five minutes, and I wanted to post this chapter before leaving, so it was short again. :(**


End file.
